Homework
by Mr Bellatrix Lestrange
Summary: Hermione forgot her homework in the Dungeons. Hermione/Pansy with warnings inside. Extreme adult content, femmslash.


**A/N: Written for literarylesbian37 's FemmeSlash Challenge. **

**Warnings for voyeurism, masturbation, extreme adult content. **

**Y'know, the good stuff :) **

Hermione could not believe that she, Hermione Granger, had left her homework in the Dungeons. For one thing, what a dreadful place to lose ones bearings, and another, she NEVER misplaced homework. Nevertheless she did currently find herself stomping down the winding stone stairs, her breath showing in the air. She almost wished she hasn't skipped wearing a jacket, her thin Hogwarts shirt and skirt not shielding her from the unappreciative bite of winter air. They ought to light a fire down here, she thought to herself bitterly as she reached the ground floor.

The place was completely deserted and Hermione felt a chill creep up her spine that had nothing to do with the temperature. Maybe... maybe coming down here after school hours (way after school hours) wasn't such a BRIGHT idea. Hermione herself was usually proud to admit she was usually FULL of those but... this was an exception.

"Hello?" She called, but no one was there, student or teacher alike. All for the best though, she thought. Imagine a Slytherin finding HER down here. She quickened her steps.

As fast as she would consciously allow herself to go, she pushed open the heavy wooden door to the Potions classroom. It took her quite longer than she expected to find her scroll, shoved hastily to the floor, but she grabbed it and steadied herself to go.

That's when she heard a strange noise coming from a classroom nearby.

The sounds made her blush fiercely, because they weren't unknown. Those were the sounds of someone enjoying themselves. Someone THOROUGHLY enjoying themselves.

Even as she felt her face heat up, she couldn't help the blood from rushing to OTHER places as well. Curiosity spiked in her stomach, and as much as the voice in her head told her she should probably GO, something else drew her NEARER, and made her want to stay. The closer she got to the door emitting those luscious noises, the less muffled they became. And all the more familiar.

With a shaky hand the girl slightly pushed open the cracked door- surprised at even her own ambition. Usually it was Harry or Ron getting her into these messes.

There, thrashing on the desk in the center of the room, was the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson. Only that wasn't what Hermione was focusing on.

The dark haired girl had a hand furiously working between her legs, and her face was a picture of ecstasy. Her skirt was bunched up to the thighs and her thong pushed aside. One of her hands was moving its way in and out of her, as the other trailed her partially covered breasts. Hermione felt herself gasp at the scene, but the Slytherin had moaned at exactly the same time so her sounds had been masked. Pansy kept alternating between riding her fingers and rubbing her clit, and from the look of it she was VERY wet. Hermione immediately felt ruffled and bothered, and she shifter her stance to alleviate the pressure she was already beginning to feel in her own knickers.

The steady stream of "oh oh oh," and moans coming from her anti-thesis made Hermione's head reel. She watched the girl play with herself, watched as her hands became quicker, her orgasm closer. They moved faster and faster and faster, and a wet thwacking sound issued from the already erotic atmosphere. Hermione felt her own knees weaken as the girl stilled, clenching her legs, riding her climax and coming down. She wiped her hands on her already dripping wet thighs, and suddenly looked up at the doorway that the Gryffindor currently occupied.

Hermione felt her eyes widen even more and tried to back away. Pansy beckoned for her though, and her traitorous legs moved toward her as if captivated by a spell. The look in the dark haired girls eyes made Hermione think that she'd known she was there. She felt another shudder move across her skin and felt the goosebumps rise. The scroll brushed her legs as it fell to the ground.

"Bet you liked the show." Pansy said smugly, as she grabbed Hermione's forearms. "Bet you're just as wet as me beneath that pretty little skirt of yours."

At that Hermione felt her own knickers damp below her, noticing the way it chaffed her inner thighs. She felt like she was miles away and this dizzy, light-headedness encouraged that.

Pansy was rubbing her way up the Gryffindor's arms, neck. She then had both hands on either side of Hermione's face, and before she knew it, before she could know what was happening (what else?), the two were kissing. It wasn't gentle, or sweet, but it was rough and hurried. For the first time Hermione became conscious of the publicity of their act. She tried pulling away but that just deepened Pansy's will.

"Oh yes." Pansy sighed. Hermione panted slightly, feeling herself get even wetter. She'd never noticed Pansy in this way, a whole new light, an entire different view of the girl. Definitely the description of a slippery Slytherin.

Hermione started when the raven-haired girl began to knead her breasts. The white shirt she wore suddenly offered no protection, showing all it hid beneath. The material sucked against her pearly skin with each breath. Her lips missed the contact of Pansy's.

Pansy rubbed her thumb in light circles against the girls nipples. Through her skimpy bra Hermione felt another shiver. A moan puled its way out of her moth, making her want to WRITHE beneath those powerful hands. Before Hermione could say another thing she was being pushed onto the desk. Her eyes caught in the dark ones before her still feasting on her body; Pansy smiled.

She wasted no time in her act. In one fluid motion she dropped onto her knees before Hermione. Her now intruding hands began rubbing Hermione's legs, up her thighs. The Gryffindor felt herself urging Pansy on, pushing her pussy closer onto Pansy's face; her moans encouraging the other girl to go all. The. Way.

Pansy licked the skin on her legs. Licked her calves and the sweet underside of her knees. Hermione lightly thrusted against the air, begging for some release, some help, offering herself all for Pansy. She spread her legs wider, showing the girl EXACTLY what she wanted. Pansy dove.

Hermione cried out immediately as the flat side of Pansy's tongue pressed against her clit, like she'd just done to herself with her hand. The girls tongue began to flick wildly against the sticky button, pressing and grinding herself onto it and its sweet juice. When she was sure that Hermione was just on the razor-sharp edge, she pulled back much to Mione's dismay. With half her tongue readjusted and imbedded in her tight hole, she shoved a finger in too.

Hermione watched as lights burst before her eyes. Pansy began with one finger, but then it was two, then four, and her whole fist up inside. Hermione thought she couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure masking the pain. Her hair tousled and in her eyes, her face sweaty and her mouth groaning and pleading for Pansy to finish. With one final gesture, Pansy placed a kiss to the inside of Mione's thigh, and her other hand started tweaking her clit. With a choked scream Hermione came all over Pansy's face, the latter girl licking and slurping it up like candy.

It took so long for Hermione's climax to come down, how great it was to feel her body twitch and convulse. She already felt sore but she didn't care. It was better than any bedtime fun alone, better than any guy who'd ever just been in and out. Hermione felt revived, and sufficient in the best orgasm of her life. Her juice still glistened on Pansy's bright face.

Pansy got up from the ground and brushed her knees, then did the one thing that threw Hermione off about the whole evening, about the whole affair and about exactly how wrong it was.

Pansy handed her the scroll she'd left on the floor, swooped in for a quick peck, and then smiled coyly at her partner. "See you in class." She said. Before she left though, Hermione could've sworn she whispered, "goody-two shoes, know-it-all Granger."

Like a scoff.


End file.
